The Second Task
by Akakuro-Fujoshi
Summary: Sequel to The Yule Ball. When your precious gets taken away. Hogwarts!AU


Akashi saw no sight of Kuroko and was deeply frustrated for this. They could not have taken Kuroko away and had him chained to the bottom of the lake!

The horn sounded and Akashi saw red. He murmured a spell to allow him to breathe underneath water and dived in with as much grace as he was taught. The other champions dived after him and all three of them went in separate directions.

He had placed a protective charm around Kuroko the day before and someone powerful must have tampered with it, kidnapping Kuroko away from him. Once he rescue Kuroko, he was going to place multiple protective layers over him with a dark spell just for safety precaution. He did not want to do more than one layer the other night because Kuroko had protested, saying that he could protect himself. Not that he doubted the smaller teal-haired boy that he could, but sometimes, the other was oblivious to people's bad intentions like stealing him away.

It must be the headmaster's doing. After this, he will confront him and demand for compensation of some kind. Right now, he has a duty and that is rescuing his maiden in distress.

A swish and a flick, the wand he was holding was dragging him towards his lover. He swam with ease into a swarm. He could see vicious creatures lingering about behind tall seaweeds and confident as he was, he glared at them with his piercing gaze, one of his crimson eyes turning molten gold. The creatures fled so fast people might think that they disappeared into thin air.

With a smug smirk, he continued on and arrived at an invisible barrier. The mermaids must be wishing for their early death. He reached out and touched the shimmering surface. His fingers did a little dance, pulling at the barrier in every way the can. A final snap and the barrier was gone. They could have done better than this. They must be underestimating him, thinking that they were playing a child's game with him.

The broken barrier must have alerted the sea creatures on the opposite side because he could see shark-like creatures with poisonous antlers donning their head heading towards him. Really now? These pathetic creatures against one of him?

Akashi blasted them with thunder from his wand and they parted so quickly as if making way for an emperor. One of them offered him a ride to take him to where the kidnapped students were and he accepted with a satisfied nod. The redhead transfiguring reins from plants and the rope wound itself around the creature's neck. Flicking his wand as he took the reins, the antler was gone and replaced by water flowers. The shark-lookalike almost whined if not for Akashi's impatient glare.

Together, they went in search for Kuroko. They encountered man-eating plants on their way but Akashi paralysed all of those around him. Now they looked like statues decorating the sea base rather than plants.

Mermaids blocked his way when he finally arrived at his destination. He could see Kuroko and the other was clearly not breathing. A rope was tied around his ankle to stop him from floating away.

Pursing his lips, Akashi was ready to charge forward when a spear was held in front of his face. Frowning in annoyance, he asked calmly, "What do you intend to do?"

The mermaid who had a spear pointed at him, screeched while the others around her started hissing in a chorus. "You shall not pass!"

Akashi looked bored as he twirled his wand in his hand while the creature he was riding on was scared shitless. "What do you propose I do then?"

"You shall not pass." Seriously, he was sure that he was dealing with idiots everywhere. Do these mermaids not have brains? Oh right, magical creature they are but intelligence? Probably close to zero.

The spear followed his movement as he stood up. Akashi started walking closer to them, radiating murderous intent, causing the mermaids to back up but the stubborn few refused to do so.

The human pointed his wand at his throat, his voice resonating across the lake as he spoke, "You will move or you can consider yourselves fried." Now they were really afraid and made way for him.

Akashi pushed himself forward and swam towards his sweet beautiful lover awaiting his rescue. Uttering a spell to slice the rope away, he gathered Kuroko tightly in his arms. Once he deemed the other safe in his embrace, he gave one final glower towards the sea creatures, daring them to hinder him.

A kiss was placed on those soft lips and cerulean eyes blinked open to look at him in confusion. Kuroko opened his mouth only to find that he could not breathe and he almost choked. Akashi touched the shorter male's chest and his fingers slowly traveled up the pale throat to the ruby lips. Kuroko released bubbles from his mouth and finally he could breathe again.

The teal-haired was so happy to see Akashi again he took the other's non-wand hand in his smaller ones, bringing it to his cheek to show his gratitude for saving him. Akashi smiled, leaning his forehead against the boy in his school uniform.

"Let's go. We have a tournament to win."


End file.
